Recently, technique to acquire contents (such as a dynamic image) using a private view terminal or a personal computer via an Internet and to view the contents is widely spread. In general, a contents holder (copywriter) who holds a copyright of such contents desires to prohibit copyright infringement (illegal copy and editing of contents). A technique to realize prohibition of such infringement is developed. For example, in a view terminal such as an AV device, a user can compose (create) a playlist describing a method to partially play contents. However, use of the playlist is restricted in this AV device.
Furthermore, another technique is proposed in Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 2003-50588. In this technique, a copywriter registers contents (previously constructed) to a management server, and the copywriter indicates a retrieval condition of contents. The management server selects contents matched with the retrieval condition, and composes a playlist arranging the selected contents. As a result, use of the playlist intended by the copywriter is permitted while restricting the user's editing of contents.
On the other hand, in the Internet, a community to exchange opinions and thoughts via a billboard or a chat room exists, and communication based on the contents is executed. Accordingly, without restricting use of the playlist (composed by the user) to a predetermined device, technique to share the playlist among users belonging to the community is desired.
However, in a method disclosed in above citation, a management server composes a playlist based on a copyright predetermined by the contents holder. Accordingly, for example, the management server cannot compose a playlist to view contents without CM (commercial program). As a result, a playlist having high utility for users of the view terminals cannot be composed.
Furthermore, for the purpose of prohibition of behavior that ignores a copyright and infringes Protection of Original Designs, the contents holder does not often permit distribution of the playlist. Accordingly, a user cannot view contents using a playlist composed by another user by sharing the playlist.